The Kingdom of the Dragon
by Finndabhair
Summary: Prince Draco Malfoy is the son of the ruler of the Kingdom of the Dragon which will one day be his. He must find a wife before he is 20 to continue the family line but which woman will he choose?


Beginnings  
  
It was market day in the little town of Lustrum and all of the traders were quickly setting up their stalls so that they could begin selling their wares. It was a marvellous sight to anyone who had the time to stand and watch and this was exactly what Draco Malfoy thought as he stared out of the inn's window. Draco was not accustomed to being in such places but his mother for once had decided to go somewhere different for a vacation and so here he was. His annual touring of the great Kingdoms had been replaced with staying in a grotty little inn in a village full of muggle commoners. This idea although seeming awful to begin with was beginning to grow on the young prince.  
  
Draco Malfoy was the son of the King of the Kingdom of the Dragon which was one of the most prestigious places in the wizarding world. He was only 17 at this precise moment but one day when he became of a suitable age, his father. King Lucius would hand over the throne to him. It was a very promising prospect for the young man who was still in full time education and attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Draco continued to stare out of the window, watching as women bartered for lower prices on eggs and as one of the local butchers chased a stray dog that had made a grab at a string of his sausages. It was an amusing spectacle and he couldn't help but express his amusement through one of his well-renowned smirks. Just at that moment he heard light footsteps coming towards the door to his room and he turned from the window. His mother, Queen Narcissa, entered the room in her usual graceful manner and Draco walked to embrace her.  
  
"How are you mama?" He asked as he broke from their hug. Noticing her frown, he added, "Is anything wrong?"  
  
Narcissa's frown disappeared and she gave her only son a small smile. "Nothing is the matter, dearest; in fact I have some happy news for you." She paused dramatically. "Your father has just owled me and told me that King Arthur Weasley of the Kingdom of Burrow has came into Drakeston and he has brought his family with him and he will be arriving at the castle tonight."  
  
Draco looked at his mother strangely. "Mama, how is this happy news? The Weasley Family are not exactly on good terms with us. I particularly remember father saying that King Arthur is nothing more than a muggle- loving fool!"  
  
Narcissa's frown returned. "Now Draco that was a long time ago and many things have happened since then." She was of course talking of the demise of Mortamer who was the most power hungry warlock in all of the seven Kingdoms. "King Arthur is a truly lovely man," she paused again, "...and he has a very beautiful daughter."  
  
"I knew there had to be something else!" Draco cried. "Mother, how many times do I have to tell you...I will marry when I am ready! I thought you might of learned something from the last few times that you have tried to set me up with prospective brides."  
  
"Honestly Draco, your father and I are just trying to help you and Miss Zabini and Miss Welch were lovely girls!" Narcissa retorted.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I admit that they both had some potential but honestly mother what were you thinking when you wrote to Princess Pansy?"  
  
Narcissa smiled. "I have to agree that I was terribly mistaken in even acknowledging Princess Parkinson but I am only human after all and like most humans I make mistakes. Anyway let us move on from this topic. You father wants us to return to Drakeston immediately in order to receive our new guests – so get ready dear and I shall meet you downstairs in half an hour."  
  
The tall blonde watched his mother's small back as it disappeared out of his door and he threw himself down onto his bed. 'I can't wait!' he thought as he grabbed his pillow and placed it angrily over his head.

* * *

  
  
Forty minutes later Draco was outside of the inn and patiently waiting as his mother ordered the footmen on where to place their luggage. In four hours time he would be back in Drakeston and probably preparing for the ball which was a traditional event that occurred when receiving a guest. Tonight was going to be dull and so he left Lustrum with a feeling of gloom He would have been happy to have stayed in the little town for another week despite it's rough and ready appearance but noooo he had to go back home to meet the Weasleys.  
  
Draco remained in a state of depression throughout the entire journey and his mother's attempts of initiating a conversation were fruitless. After about an hour she had had enough.  
  
"Draco, dear, will you please stop sulking?" She pleaded. Draco looked away from the window and faced her for the first time since leaving the inn.  
  
"I am not sulking." He replied sincerely. "I am simply pondering over the ball tonight. Do I really have to be there?"  
  
"Of course you do!" Narcissa exclaimed. "You are the heir to the throne and I know that you will enjoy it. You always seem to find plenty of amusement in balls and I must add that I have not yet seen you leave one without a young lady on your arm."  
  
Draco smiled. That was certainly true. He supposed that he took after his father in that way – always being able to woo a lady no matter where or when. He was a true lady's man and this was not surprising seeing as his physical appearance was stunning. Soft blonde hair, deep silver eyes, a very handsome face and not to mention a well-toned body. Prince Draco Malfoy was every young woman's prince charming.  
  
"I suppose that you're right, mother but I am still very uncomfortable with the thought of the Weasleys staying in our castle." He replied in a very serious tone. All that Narcissa could do was laugh. Draco was becoming too much like his father.

* * *

  
  
It was early afternoon when the Queen and Prince were safely back inside their castle. King Lucius had cheerfully greeted them on arrival and the three of them were now sitting outside in the garden and discussing the Weasley's visit. This of course was to the great displeasure of Draco who wanted to forget about the whole thing. They seemed to talk for hours and Draco was very glad when one of their maids called them inside for lunch and the topic was left for a while.  
  
"So how was your little visit to Lustrum, Draco?" Lucius asked as he poured himself some firewhiskey. "I am sure that it proved as a great distraction from thinking of your return to school next week."  
  
"It was good for a muggle town I suppose." He replied with a smirk. "It was never dull but I suppose it never is when you have silly muggles around." Lucius smiled at his son.  
  
"It was certainly a nice change to seeing around the Kingdoms again." Narcissa added. "Their lands are beauteous but I have seen too much of them and they are incredibly similar."  
  
Light conversation continued until late afternoon and then it turned back to the Weasleys. This time however Draco managed to escape from his parents and he went of to the third field to do a spot of flying. Nothing could relax him as much as flying could – it was exhilarating and calming all at the same time. He kicked of the ground and soared through the air, looking down over the vast expanse of fields which lay before him. All of this would be his one day. It was an amazing thought. He would be King and the Kingdom of the Dragon would be under his control. Then it would be his turn to produce an heir and the Malfoy line would continue.  
  
In order for this to happen of course, he needed a wife and he was yet to find a women who could truly satisfy him both physically and mentally. He had lusted after many girls and he had quipped with many others but none of them captivated him like a wife should. He had until he was 20 years old to choose bride on his own or else one would be chosen for him and to Draco this did not seem to leave him very much time.

* * *

  
  
Several busy hours later preparations for the ball were almost finished. King Lucius was relaxing in his study, Queen Narcissa was running after the maids and screaming orders and Draco was dressing in his private quarters. He had decided on wearing his best black dress robes which enhanced his gorgeous looks so after finally extracting himself from the steamy heat of the shower, he began to dress himself.  
  
Ten minutes later he left his chamber and descended to the lobby where he found his father, also looking very dashing, waiting for him. Narcissa was still running madly through the halls and every so often a maid would come running out of a room with a red face. Queen Narcissa was a perfectionist and the servants were always physically exhausted before an event even took place – tonight was no exception.  
  
Finally calm was restored in the castle and the time had come for the guests to arrive. Draco and Lucius stood in the entrance merrily greeting visitors and expressing their delight over their presence at their 'little' gathering. After a while all of the guests seemed to have arrived and Lucius addressed them.  
  
"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen," He called and the great banquet hall silenced. "I am delighted to see you all here, especially King Arthur of the Kingdom of Burrow and his family." He added whilst looking over to where a number of red-haired people were standing. "I hope that you all enjoy your evening with us."  
  
The ball was soon under full swing. There were couples happily dancing everywhere, upper class women gossiping, men talking of business, people eating and the servants were whispering with awe as they hid in the shadows watching. Draco eyed the crowd hopefully and smiled as he spotted a tall, slim brunette who was smiling at him from across the room. He quickly made his way over to her and bowed.  
  
"Miss Granger," He said with false politeness, "how kind of you to honour us with you presence."  
  
The brunette laughed. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, Draco. You should know that by now, after all we have been friends since we were five."  
  
"So you keep reminding me!" He replied. "How are you? I have missed you terribly since you left for France."  
  
Hermione Granger looked lovingly at her childhood friend. "To answer your first question – I am in perfect health and to respond to your subsequent statement – I have only been gone three weeks. I am quite sure that you have been able to bare the deprivation."  
  
Draco laughed. "Well I must admit that the missing only really began today after mother and father would not stop talking of the Weasleys."  
  
"Yes I saw them here tonight." Hermione replied. "Do you know why they are visiting?"  
  
"I have no idea but I will find out sooner or later." Draco answered with a slight smirk. The subject of the Weasley's visit had yet to be confirmed.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and then her gaze fell behind him. "I believe that it will be sooner than you think." She remarked, before giving him a sly wink and disappearing through the crowd.  
  
Just at that moment his mother called him to her and standing with her were the Weasleys. 'Oh joy!' Draco thought to himself as he looked at the spot were Hermione had moments earlier been standing before begrudgingly walking towards his mother. 


End file.
